Need You At Eleven
by D2L
Summary: Saat itu Kyuhyun berusaha lari dari kejaran orang-orang asing yang dan dia tiba disebuah mansion tua. Seharusnya mansion itu sudah tidak berpenghuni, tapi betapa kagetnya ketika dia menemukan sesuatu yang terduduk di sofa tunggal yang berkata,"Selamat datang di kerajaanku. Mulai saat ini kau bawahanku." Sesuatu, makhluk cantik, bukan manusia, seorang Lee Sungmin.


**Need You At Eleven**

**By D2L**

**Rate T**

**Genre : Sci-fi / Suspense**

**Sumarry : Saat itu Kyuhyun berusaha lari dari kejaran orang-orang asing yang dan dia tiba disebuah mansion tua. Seharusnya mansion itu sudah tidak berpenghuni, tapi betapa kagetnya ketika dia menemukan sesuatu yang terduduk di sofa tunggal yang berkata,"Selamat datang di kerajaanku. Mulai saat ini kau bawahanku." Sesuatu, makhluk cantik, bukan manusia, seorang Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika waktu sudah menujukkan angka 10.30, Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar bergerak di tempat tidurnya sambil terus melihati jam tersebut. Dia ingin segera pergi dari sini dan menuju tempat itu, tapi bagaimana caranya? Rumahnya yang super besar ini selalu mempunyai kamera pengawas yang membuatnya menjadi terkekang. Ditambah lagi para penjaga yang menjaga di setiap sudut dari rumah mewahnya ini. Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Secara tidak sadar dia bahkan meremas selimut miliknya sampai kusut.

Kyuhyun terkaget melihat ke arah jam digital yang sedari tadi dilihatnya. Jam itu tiba-tiba saja mati dan tidak bercahaya lagi menunjukkan kini jam berapa. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mengetahui hal itu. Sudah waktunya dan dia tidak boleh terlambat pergi ke tempat itu. Dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun bangun dari tempat tidur miliknya. Dia segera mengambil sebuah tas hitam yang ada di meja belajarnya. Tidak lupa dia juga mengambil jaket hitam yang ada di sampingnya, memakai sepatu dan hal lainnya yang sudah dipersiapkannya sedari tadi.

Dengan tidak sabaran Kyuhyun menuju ke jendela miliknya. Dia segera membuka jendela itu dan meloncat ke bawah tanpa rasa takut. Untungnya dia sudah terbiasa dan kamarnya hanya berada di lantai dua.

Kyuhyun membersihkan bagian tubuhnya yang kotor karena mendarat di rerumputan halamannya dan kemudian dia berjalan dengan penuh hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara ke pintu gerbang rumah miliknya.

Saat sudah berada agak dekat dengan pos satpam rumahnya, dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menoleh ke dalamnya dan dia mendapati untungnya satpam rumah miliknya tertidur lelap, kemudian dia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu gerbangnya yang kini terbuka otomatis. Kyuhyun tanpa perlu menunggu sampai pintu itu terbuka sempurna, langsung beranjak keluar dari rumah mewahnya. Ketika sudah berada di luar, dia langsung berlari lagi tanpa takut ketahuan karena suara langkahan kakinya yang sangat terdengar jelas.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari rumahnya, pintu itu berhenti terbuka dan dengan otomatis lagi tertutup dengan sendirinya. Keberadaan Kyuhyun kini sama sekali tidak ketahuan bahwa dia sudah menghilang. Beginilah setiap malam yang dilaluinya. Semua sistem keamanan yang ada di rumah ini pasti akan seperti tersabotase oleh seseorang dan Kyuhyun akan keluar dari rumahnya tanpa menimbulkan gerakan mencurgikan apalagi gerakannya yang terekam oleh kamera cctv miliknya dan langsung ketahuan orang tuanya.

Inilah kebiasaannya mulai dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ketika jarum jam akan menunjuk ke arah jarum jam 11, semua hal ganjal itu terjadi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus saja berlari. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang yang masih lewat di jalan-jalan itu, menganggapnya seperti orang gila, atau pemikiran lainnya. Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah sampai di di salah satu gang kecil yang gelap. Satu-satunya gang yang ada di jalan raya yang besar ini. Kyuhyun kemudian berbelok ke tikungan dan pas di depannya ada gang kecil tersebut. Tapi dia harus menyebrang dulu. Gang itu berada di sisi lain jalanan.

Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabaran menunggu lampu jalan berubah menjadi merah dan ketika hal itu terjadi dia langsung berlari lagi dan masuk ke dalam gang kecil itu. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak ketakutan dengan ruangan yang sempit dan gelap itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berusaha untuk setidaknya menyalakan sebuah senter untuk menuntun jalannya kalau-kalau ada yang bisa membuatnya tersandung atau semacamnya. Untuk apa coba? Dia sudah sangat hafal gang ini. Dia sudah melewatinya selama berpuluh-puluh kali atau bahkan kau bisa menghitungnya menjadi ratusan.

Gang itu adalah gang yang sangat panjang dan tentu saja gelap. Jadinya tidak ada seorangpun yang berani masuk ke dalamnya. Ketika mereka masuk apalagi mereka adalah orang yang penakut dan tidak sabaran, sebelum mencapai ujung dari gang itu mereka akan berteriak ketakutan dan paranoid sendiri. Oleh sebab itu tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam gang kecil itu kecuali Kyuhyun tentunya dengan cara dan keadaan yang tidak disengaja kira-kira tiga bulan yang lalu.

Saat itu tiga bulan yang lalu, ketika dari perjalanan pulangnya dari kampus miliknya, mobil sport miliknya tiba-tiba saja dihadang oleh dua mobil dengan orang-orang yang sangat mencurigakan yang ada di dalamnya. Kyuhyun sudah yakin orang-orang itu pasti adalah orang yang disewa untuk menangkapnya lalu meminta uang tebusan pada kedua orang tuanya atau yang paling parah mereka adalah pembunuh bayaran yang bertugas untuk membunuhnya. Apalagi sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi penerus ayahnya ketika dia lulus kuliah dan itu hanya dalam waktu satu tahun ke depannya.

Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah sering kali mengalaminya, tapi tetapi saja dia sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan jasa _bodyguard_. Bukannya tidak mau. Hanya saja orang tuanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan pada dunia bahwa anak mereka terlalu lemah untuk lepas atau melarikan diri dari hal seperti itu. Pemikiran yang bodoh dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pewaris perusahaan mereka satu-satunya.

Kyuhyun mau tidak mau saat itu membalap mobilnya agar tidak dirinya tidak tertangkap oleh kejaran kedua mobil itu. Mau tidak mau juga dia bahkan sesekali melanggar lalu lintas. Ketika lampu jalan sudah berubah menjadi warna merah, dia akan dengan terpaksa untuk melewatinya dan terus melaju dengan cepat.

Saat itu ada hal yang tidak terduga. Ada sebuah mobil yang hendak berbelok ke kanan. Seharusnya belokan itu bisa terjadi, tapi karena Kyuhyun yang menerobos seenaknya di saat bagian alur jalannya harusnya berhenti akhirnya menabrak mobil itu dan dia terlempar ke trotoar jalan. Tepatnya di depan mulut gang kecil itu.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu kalut apalagi sekujur tubuhnya yang sangat sakit, bahkan mungkin beberapa tulangnya patah karena dia baru saja terlempar dengan keras dari mobilnya sendiri, lupa akan fakta gang itu yang tersebar sampai ke mana-mana. Untuk bebas dari kejaran orang-orang jahat itu, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan masuk ke dalam gang kecil itu.

Ketika mungkin sudah agak lama dia berlari di dalam gang kecil itu, baru Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dia memasuki gang paling berbahaya - ya kira-kira itulah yang tersebar sebagai gosip di daerah sini-. Kyuhyun ingin sekali untuk berlari mundur, kembali ke arah semula dan segera keluar dari gang itu, tapi ketika dia mendengar suara langkahan kaki yang menyusulnya, Kyuhyun langsung tahu bahwa orang-orang yang mengincarnya itu sama sekali tidak menyerah akan dirinya bahkan ikut mengejarnya masuk ke dalam gang sempit ini.

Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus berlari lebih dalam yang membuatnya semakin takut. Kan menurut gosip gang ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai ujung. Lalu kemana dia akan pergi dengan berlarian seperti ini? Dia terus berlari ke depan atau berbalik ke belakang sama saja dia akan menemui ajalnya.

Situasi gang itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun muak, dan hal itu berlaku juga pada orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Suara langkahan kaki mereka tidak terlalu banyak lagi dan agak jauh di belakang Kyuhyun. Perlahan dari mereka mulai menyerah untuk terus memburu Kyuhyun, tapi masih tetap saja ada yang keras kepala untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun demi banyaknya lembaran uang yang dijanjikan pada diri mereka. Kyuhyun semakin kencang berlari. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan gelap yang tidak hilang-hilang ini. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Itu lebih penting dari pada rasa takut bodoh itu.

Kyuhyun terkaget ketika sudah berlari jauh sekali dari bagian depan gang, kini dia melihat cahaya kecil yang berada di depannya. Kyuhyun tidak percaya bahwa ternyata gang tiada ujung ini ternyata memiliki ujung juga seperti gang pada umumnya. Hanya saja panjangnya yang jauh kelebihan dari yang umumnya.

Cahaya itu semakin besar dan kini Kyuhyun bisa melihat beberapa meter di depannya ada sebuah pintu gerbang besi berwarna hitam yang bergaya jaman victoria yang pintunya terbuka sebelah dan yang paling membuat Kyuhyun terkaget adalah di balik gerbang besi itu terdapat sebuah manor yang bergaya jam victoria juga. Manor yang walaupun terlihat sudah sangat tua tetapi tetap saja terlihat sangat megah.

Kyuhyun segera berlari masuk melewati pintu gerbang hitam itu. Kini bukan karena dia berusaha untuk menghindari kejaran orang-orang jahat itu, tapi dia merasa benar-benar ingin masuk ke dalam manor tua yang menyeramkan itu. Ada daya tarik tersendiri yang membuatnya tertarik, tidak merasa takut bahkan terpesona dengan keberadaan manor aneh itu. Apalagi ini KorSel. Budaya dari Inggris apalagi kelihatan asli dan bukan buatan ini sangat jarang ditemukan di kota manapun dari negara ini, tapi budaya yang sangat langkah ini dan bernilai mahal ini bisa-bisanya sama sekali tidak terlacak oleh mereka orang-orang dari pemerintahan.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menaiki salah satu tangga yang terbagi menjadi dua untuk menuju ke atas ke pintu mewah manor itu agar kau bisa masuk ke dalamnya. Ketika Kyuhyun berada di depan pintu mahoni yang walaupun sudah kelihatan tua dan lapuk, tapi tetap saja ukiran-ukiran mewah dan bahkan bagian kenopnya terbuat dari emas murni membuatnya terkesan sangat elite. Kyuhyun meneguk ludah sebentar dan kemudian dia memberanikan dirinya untuk memutar kenop pintu itu.

Kyuhyun cukup kecewa ketika dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam manor mewah itu. Pasalnya keadaannya sangat gelap apalagi kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Yang menerangi pekarangan manor ini dan luarnya hanyalah pancaran lampu-lampu yang entah berasal dari mana, mungkin dari lampu-lampu jalan yang entah terletak di luar mana dari kawasan manor tersebut.

Ketika mendengar suara teriakan dari arah belakangnya, Kyuhyun langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah orang-orang jahat yang sampai sekarang masih belum menyerah untuk mengangkapnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun langsung berlari masuk ke dalam manor yang sangat gelap gulita itu. Hebat sekali ketika dia berada di dalam dia berlari tanpa mengenai benda apapun atau mungkin saja manor itu memang benar-benar kosong dan tidak memiliki peninggalan perabotan di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun cukup terkaget ketika mendengar suara teriakan yang berasal dari belakanganya. Kyuhyun mengenal suara itu dan itu adalah suara orang jahat yang tadi memberteriakinya dan juga disusul suara asing lainnya tapi Kyuhyun yakin bahwa itu pasti adalah rekan dari orang jahat yang pertama. Kyuhyun langsung berkeringat dingin. Jelas sekali bahwa orang-orang jahat itu sedang diserang oleh seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu dan kini mereka yang diserang itu diam, sama sekali tidak berteriak.

Ada beberapa kemungkinan. Mungkin mereka dibuat pingsan atau yang paling buruknya adalah mereka sudah dibuat menjadi orang yang tidak bernyawa, menjadi seonggokan bangkai mayat. Kemungkinan yang terakhir membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri Siapa yang melakukannya? Mungkin memang seharusnya dia tidak kemari melewati gang gelap itu. Tidak seharusnya dia kemari ke manor horor ini. Tapi adakah kemungkinan bahwa yang melakukan penyerangan itu adalah pemilik, penghuni dari manor horor ini?

Kyuhyun terkaget dan sontak menutup kedua matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja manor itu menjadi terang benderang. Ketika merasakan matanya sudah cukup beradaptasi dengan keberadaan sekitar, Kyuhyun berani membuka matanya dan ketika dia membuka matanya tak jauh darinya dia melihat tubuh manusia yang tergelatak di atas lantai dan mereka tidak lain adalah orang-orang jahat itu yang kini sudah mati. Kyuhyun hendak saja beraksi, tapi itu tidak terjadi ketika dia lebih panik merasakan adanya hawa dingin yang berhembus di belakangnya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang kini berada di belakang punggungnya. Hal itu membuat kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau berbeda dengan yang lain. Kau manusia yang berkualitas sekali. Apa aku menyimpanmu saja dari pada membunuhmu ya? Aku jarang sekali menemukan yang seperti ini. Akan sayang jika aku menyia-nyiakannya," ucap seseorang itu dengan nada yang sangat datar.

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika merasakan tangan orang itu yang menyentuh bagian lehernya. Telapak tangan itu terasa sangat dingin membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Ketika Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk berbalik ke belakang dan melihat sosok itu, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Mana mungkin seorang manusia bisa berpindah secepat itu. Ini bukan sebuah film yang mempunyai efek komputer sehingga manusia bisa melakukan hal itu di film-film.

Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik ke arah yang sebelumnya, betapa kagetnya ketika dia menemukan sesuatu yang terduduk di sofa tunggal yang berkata,"Selamat datang di kerajaanku. Mulai saat ini kau bawahanku." Sesuatu, makhluk cantik, bukan manusia, seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan bahwa yang sedang duduk di sofa tunggal itu bukan manusia? Karena pertama suhu tangan yang tadi tersentuhkan pada dirinya sangat dingin dan kedua dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat adanya alran-aliran biru yang bernyalakan bergantikan pada kulit seputih salju makhluk itu. Seperti rangkaian elektronik yang bergantian menyala satu sama lain.

Lalu kau bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahu langsung namanya? Karena entahlah, Sungmin tampak bisa berkonek langsung dengan pikiran Kyuhyun. Kau tahu bahwa otak sebetulnya mempunyai sebuah koneksi ke otak yang satunya sama seperti sebuah jaringan internet yang menghubungkan satu komputer dengan komputer yang lainnya. Dengan itu, seperti telepati Sungmin memberitahukan namanya dengan cara yang sangat unik.

Disitulah Cho Kyuhyun mempunyai pekerjaan baru selain dirinya yang juga bekerja pada perusahaan ayahnya. Pekerjaan baru nan aneh dan juga ketika kau tidak berhati-hati melakukan apa yang diperintahkan nyawamu yang akan jadi ancamannya, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

Selama dalam masa kerjanya dia bisa tetap merasakan dan menikmati pemandangan seorang yang bukan manusia seperti Sungmin rasanya resiko dalam pekerjaan inipun dia tidak peduli. Toh, mau dia terima atau tidak tetap saja makhluk cantik itu suatu saatlah yang akan merengut nyawanya. Jadi apa bedanya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Just a simple drabble~~Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian semua utnuk membaca fic ini! Smoga menyukainya dan jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa review, saran dan juga kritik~~~ XD**


End file.
